A Lost Promise
by SteamFriedDumpling
Summary: AXC, He had left her despite his promise to stay. She had decided to move on but is going on a different way. How can these 2 souls find they way back home?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nyahahaha..I dont own GSD nor thir respected Characters...If I do... Kira and lacus would have a bed scene, Athrun would have killed Meyrin, and he would had eloped with Cagalli... BTW, thaks to my dear twin Bro (Paladin of Freedom) and your sinister evil plots that drove me into writing this..and also to the GSR FAmily.(Glomps)...

_**Chapter 1: Those Days called Memories**_

It was one of days, those days that she just want to throw all the paper works and runaway from all these endless politics she has to deal with everyday._ Senseless politics that drove him away from her_.

Crap. There she goes again. Reminiscing about that unforgettable day.The day they both decided to end their relationship. The day he said goodbye to her. The very same day she last saw him.

She straightened herself, shrugging off the thoughts that were slowly bringing tears to her eyes. She's already over him. He's gone now. There's no helping it. He chose that path. And she chose this one. This is for the better. ORB needs her, more than he does. He can tend to his needs by himself. ORB cant.

_But is she really over him?_

That's it! She cant help not thinking about him. As tears pooled in her eyes, the memories she shared with him started playing in her mind, and a familiar ache started to pierce her heart.

_Athrun you jerk...How could you do this to me?_

_The memories of their first meeting in the isolated island, their first kiss, their first battle together, their monents spent in each others arms and... their promises to each other._

_Promises... How Ironic. How very much ironic. _

_Considering their current situation now, those promises looked like promises written on the sand._

Taking a deep breath, she tried shrugging of her thoughts with him and decided to focus on her work.She took a folder of files and started scanning them.

_I shouldnt be thinking about that jerk. He doesnt deserve to be think about anyways._

She started reading the files when her moblie phone started ringing.

"Just when you're in the mood, someone comes calling to break it off..ugh!"

Annoyed by the shrill ringing of her phone, she clicked it on. In her most annoyed sounding voice, she spoke: "Hello? "

Only a rush of static replied to her, annoying her more.

"Hello? I can hear you! Hello? Kisaka? Is that you?"

More static.

"This is going no where. Try calling me back, I'm hanging up!"

Just when she was about to hang up, a hoarse voice began talking at the other line.

"...You are worthless... you dont deserve to be this noble country's head. A useless irresponsible person such as you are. You deserve to die..."

"What? I'm sorry but I dont understand what you are saying?" Her heart was now pounding loudly.

"...Dont play dumb with me Little girl. Or maybe you are dumb. Well that's awhole new reason why this country dont need the likes of you... But dont worry, I'll take care of that..."

She was now trembling with not noticing it. Her palms were sweaty and her color had drained from her face.

"I..I...I'm sorry, but I think you got the wrong number..."

She was about to hung up, hoping the person would stop from his threats but instead, a loud, menacing laughter echoed through the handset.

Stunned, she dropped the phone, with the maniacal laugh still echoing from the phone's speakers.

"I was knocking for almost 5 minutes why dont you let me in...Cagalli are you ok?"

Kisaka dropped the portfolio he was carrying and quickly rushed at Cagalli's side. Her face had been drained of all it's color and fear was written all over her face.

"Are you ok, what happened?" Kisaka grabbed Cagalli on her shoulders, searching for an answer on her scared visage. But only a scared muted Cagalli gave him a weak gaze and pointed at her dropped phone.

Kisaka picked it up, and tried listening on whatever scared his lady.

"Hello?"

But only the dull voice of the static replied to him, irritating him.

"Cagalli, tell me, what happened jut now?"

"I..I..I'm not sure...I..I...A..A.th.."

She lost conscoiusness, with the name of that person coming out from her lips.

_Athrun._

_She found herself sitting under the warm shade of the old oak tree. The breeze was soft against her cheeks and the sunny azure skies was perfect. On her lap, his sleeping form, a face as calm as the azure skies above them. She softly traced his sleeping profile, from his perfect nose to his cheeks to his jawline._

_"It tickles Cagalli."_

_"Huh? so you were awake all this time?" _

_Keeping his eyes still closed, he took her hand and entwined with his._

_"No...I was asleep, I was awaken by your tickling."_

_"Oh.. I'm sorry.." She smiled and caressed his forehead._

_"Go back to sleep. I wont tickle you anymore"_

_He opened one eye, blinking at the sun's brightness._

_"I cant...I wanna look at you like this..."_

Blushing at his remark, she covered his eyes with her hand and giggled.

_"Now you cant see me, go back to sleep."_

_"Ha. HA. HA. Very funny."_

_He took off her hand and straightened up. He leaned closer to her face, only few inches seperating them._

_"Uhm... Athrun...I.."_

_"I wish this moment will last forever..."_

_"Athrun?"_

_He cupped her face with his both hands, taking them closer to his. His lips gently touched hers, brushing softly like the breeze. His hand found hers and entwining them.She could feel the hotness on her cheeks now. Her heart was not only racing but was also pounding loudly inside her ears. _

_"You blush like a girl Cagalli...you look very cute when you blush."_

_He kissed her again, this time on her forehead._

_Cagalli pouted at his remark.Seeing her reaction, he started laughing, bring much annoyance to her._

_"What's so funny about that?"_

_"You look much cuter when you're like that!" He pinched her cheeks, and took her into his chest_

_" I'll stay by your side always, protecting this smile of yours, what ever it takes,...I promise that... "_

_He took her blushing visage again and placed another soft kiss on her lips._

_"I promise you that.. my Precious Rose..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Decision_**

"I'm so relieved...I was very worried about her...Does Kira-sama already know about this?"

"No yet.. But I already sent someone to inform him. DOnt worry. The doctor said she's just stresses out. A day of rest will do her good."

"But still.. What about the mysterious phone call... If Athrun-sama is here..."

"Hush, Mana-san. You must'nt speak his name..."

_She woke up overhearing their conversation.Kisaka and Mana should have been more discreet. even they keep their voices down, I could still hear every detail._

Hearing enough, she decided to ruin their good conversation by pretending to waking up.

"Ughh.. My head...Where am I?

"Oh! My Lady Cagalli! Are you feeling alright now?"

Man quickly rushed to her side, feeling her forehead for any fever. She tried standing up, but Mana eased her down.

"Does something hurt? Are you hungry? Thirsty perhaps? my lady, do tell me..I'll have the doctor comehere quick!"

Kisaka grunted and approached the very worried Mana.

"Mana, there's nothing wrong with her. She just overworked herself. Right Cagalli?"

Kisaka gave a meaningful wink at her. She returned the same wink, hoping Mana would stop from her over reactions.

"Is that true My lady? You just over worked yourself?"

"Yes mana-san, I'm fine..Please dont worry about me..." She gave a forced smile along hoping it will convince Mana.

And it did.

"Very well then... I will have you prepare a special soup for you to regain your strength. And if you ever need me, I will be just outside your door. Now take your rest My lady.."

"I'll make sure of that Mana. Thank you."

Mana gave a deep bow before exiting the room. Pausing for a bit, Kisaka stood there with a very stern look on his face that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Now, tell me. What happened bakc there? I want the truth from you."

She took a deep breathe and gave a long sigh.

"Nothing very serious. Just some weird guy with weird words... That's all"

_I just dont want to drag you to this too Kisaka...Forgive me..._

Kisaka turned and face the windows. He folded his arms akimbo and gave a long sigh.

"Cagalli... For someone like you who have seen death and the face of war close hand, a simple weirdo cant possibly do that to you. Dont lie to me. I know you're hiding something. Now spit it out."

Kisaka turned back to face her, wearing a very serious look on his face that made her flinched a bit.

"I..I dont understand what you're saying Kisaka. "

"Dont treat me like a stupid fool Cagalli! Ever since that "

A faint knock on the door cut Kisaka off. SHe was very much relieved and was thankful for the timely interuption made by that knock.

"You may come in!"

The door opened and two familiar faces came in. It was her brother followed by his fiancee, Lacus.

"Cagalli..Are you feeling better now? What happened?"

Traces of concern can be found all over Kira and Lacus' faces. This made her feel guilty and at the same time thankful for having them there.

"It's really nothing. I just got a weird call and fainted..."

"JUST! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY JUST "JUST"? Cagalli, you were all pale and shaking when I found you! Then you go on telling us it's nothing? If you dont want to talk about it then fine! Dont! It seems the Cagalli I know isnt here... Just inform me when she has returned..."

Kisaka turned his back and headed to the door, leaving the three, a bit shocked by his outburst. As the door closed, Lacus knelt down beside Cagalli's bed and took hold of her hand.

"Cagalli, please tell us..We're all worried about you...Ever since that day, you have been acting strangely...It's not very healthy for someone like you.."

"Lacus' right. You havent been the same since he left. Cagalli, please...Dont treat us like this. You're pushing away everyone who cares for you...It's not like you..."

_Stop._

"Dont hide it from us..."

_Please stop._

"We know that there had been recent threatening calls coming and that is no laughing matter..."

Her hand balled into fist, keeping her pain under pressure. She doesnt want them to be involve anymore...

"Stop it! I'm fine! There was no threatening calls! And I am over him already! As far as I care, he can go around flirting with that Hawke girl, I dont give a damn about it! So please stop...I dont want another sermon from you Kira...please?"

Lacus gave an affectionate squeeze on her hand and stood up.

She smiled at her then turned to her fiance. Taking his hand in hers.

"We understand. We will always be here whenever you need us, Cagalli. And please take care of yourself."

"Cagalli, about Meyrin and Athrun, whatever you heard about them... Dont believe those things...I'm not saying this as his best friend or whatever, but I'm saying this because this is the truth. So please. Take care of yourself...That's all. "

She watched them leave with out even saying a word to them.They're doing fine now. They found peace and happiness in each other's arms. there's no need for me to ruin it. Thank you very much...

A single tear fell from her eye as she tried to stand up. She wobbly made her way to her walk in closet, taking off her clothes dumping them in the laundry basket. She took her red shirt, cargo pants and her bullet proof vest from their hiding place along with her trusty old gun along with it's ammo.

_I wont have anybody involved in this matter...I wont ask for help from anyone...Because if I do...I know, you wouldnt come and that would be the most painful thing to me...so...I wont ask for help._

_oo0O0oo_

_It was dark and cloudy that afternoon. The wind was strong as it was making the trees sway and bend very severely. Thunder and lightning were marking the skies, as if warning her of the coming storm._

_She arrived at their meeting place already drenched from the rain.She knew she was already running late and the rain had started to pour already. She already rushed her self just to make it at least 5 minutes late, but she still ended up 30inutes late. She was still gasping for air from all the running in the rain she had to do just to make it in time._

_"Athrun?"_

_He knew she was already there but still he kept his back onto her._

_"Is something the matter? Athrun?"_

_He turned around to face her wearing a very serious face._

_"Did something happened?"_

_He didnt answer her questions but instead, he took her into his arms and buried his face on her shoulder. The fragrance of her shampooed hair and the rain filled his nostrils._

_"Nothing happened... I was just worried about you..."_

_His hand entangled itself on her golden locks. Her hands folded around his body as she buried her face into his neck._

_"I'm fine. I just got a bit late from all those meetings. I'm sorry... I know this is our anniversary but still I was late again...I'm very sorry..."_

_He loosened his arms around her to see her apolegetic look. Her eyes were pooling with tears and her cheeks were flushed red._

_"It's ok.. What matters is you're here..." He kissed her forehead softly, wiping the wet locks of hair off her face with his hands._

_"You're wet. Do you want to go ome and change first?"_

_She nodded no and smiled. "I'm fine. I'm not easy to catch cold anyways."_

_A crisp laugh came from him, earning a puzzled look from her._

_"What's so funny?"_

_He tried supressing his laughter and cleared his throat._

_"It was raining to when we first met... remember?"_

_S he suddenly blushed as the memories of that time came to her mind._

_"I remember... the crabs and the rain... everything...I wont ever forget that..."_

_"Same here...I 'll never forget that too.."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Nyahahaha..I dont own GSD nor thir respected Characters...If I do... Kiar and lacus would have a bed scene, Athrun would have killed Meyrin, and he would had eloped with Cagalli... BTW, thaks to my dear twin Bro and your sinister evil plots that drove me into writing this..and also to the GSR FAmily.(Glomps)..._

_Special thanks to those who reviewed my fix. Ultimate thanks to you guys!You know who you are...but then again, I'm in the mood of posting your names ...!_

_**Harukichi: **Die Meyrin Die!_

_**Nikabelar**: Waheheheh Another Anti Meyrin!_

_**Aikka: **LOLLooking forward for your fix too!_

_**Rouge.Cagalli**: LOL yep yep..That's me... Small world eh!_

_**Cari-Akira: **hehehehe..I just realized it rhymed...yeah..fate is cruel to these two lovers..._

_**Haro-TAro**:Here you go! The 3rd serving!_

_**FMAObsesed:** Here's the 3rd installment! I share your sympathy..they left me hanging, looking for my Athrun..coughs_

oo0O0oo

**_Chapter 3: The Consequences of a Selfish Act_**

The whole Athha Household were in great panic when they found that the Lady has disappeared. Kisaka, who was just in the Library talking with Kira and Lacus, concerning about the Cagalli's current condition were also surprised by the news. They didnt expect Cagalli will do this kind of feat under their nose.

Mana was crying, unconsolable by anyone except her mistress. Kisaka remained calm but deep inside, his mind was scrambling at random images that depicts Cagalli's foolish ways. Lacus comforted Kira who was distraught by the news. Everyone knew how weak Cagalli is now. Both in mind and body. Doing this kind of thing can result in pretty bad consequences.

Kisaka immediately contacted the HomeBase and ordered a full searching party. Kira decided to join the party, leaving Lacus with the responsibility of informing _him._

He, who is currently out for some classified reasons.

He, who was forced to leave her despite the lies he told her.

He, who decided the life with her isnt the kind of life he should pursue.

He who was once known as Alex dino. To some, he was the Red knight. But to Kira, Lacus and her, He will and always be Athrun Zala.

The sun had already begun setting and the searching party, covering all of the ORB territory and a 50 ft radius along the ORB borders, had already started. Murasames, leaded by the Strike Freedom, hovered above the ground while foot soldiers searched each sectors. But still no sign of her.

Lacus was now very worried. She didnt give a damn if Cagalli would get mad at her for doing this, but she has no other choice. She will definitely tell him.

"Anousa, Athrun-kun..."

Oh! Lacus, long time no talk. What can I do for you?"

"uhm.. It's about Cagalli...she's... she's missing..."

ooooOOOoooo

_It was a windy morning with bouts of rain looming the air. She has the whole day to herself and she plans on making it up to him for all the times she missed. Lately, they had been in bad terms and it seems they were slowly drifting apart. And she doesnt want that to happen._

_She arranged the meeting at the old Garden pavilion, that afternoon. And she has the whole morning to prepare for it. Honestly, preparing for this kind of stuff isnt her forte. But for him, she will do anything, even dress up like Lacus if he wants her to do so._

_So that morning, she called Lacus and asked her to help her prepare for her Date. Of course, she was very embarassed about this, (Kira's jaw dropped and soon he started laughing.) and she almost backed out from her plan. But Lacus assured her (And gave Kira a very meaningful look, one thayt says: You'll go sleep in your own bed tonight if you keep this up)_

_So off they go to the Malls, shopping a new dress for Her and had her hair done. Then they went to the Spa to relax ( They got big discounts since because of her being the Princess of ORB and Lacus as the Sonstress of Peace)._

_It was already 4:45 pm when they were able to get home. Their meeting was around 6pm and still she hasnt finish preparing yet._

_It was almost quarter to 6 when she was finally done. At first, she was hesitant coming out of her room because of what she was wearing. If it wasnt for Lacus who pulled her out from her room, to her waiting audiences._

_Kisaka, Mana, Kira and the other members of the Athha Houshold all dropped their jaws at the mere sight of her. They cant believe that this very beautiful lady standing in front of them was their Lady. _

_Hiding her embarassment by glaring at them, she spoke in her most harshest tone ever._

_"Why? What's wrong? Never seen a girl in a gown before?"_

_There was no reply. Instead, Lacus guided her the closest mirror to show how she looked. And true enough, she was also surprised._

_The Lady in the mirror was certainly not her. She looked very elegant and very feminine. Her hair, freshly clipped, looked tamed and lushly smooth. Her profile's beauty had been more enhanced with the proper make up applied to her. Her eyes look mesmerizing and her lips look full. Her cheeks, as blushing even without even the help of foundation looks just perfect._

_An off shoulder laced green cocktail dress accentuated this Lady's figure as it revealed each curves and valley of her slim body. The V-cut neckline of the dress, in fact caught the men's attention, making them blush red (Kira and Kisaka choked then averted their attention somewhere else). The dress, with a very nice trimmings on the skirt end, was actually her choice. She picked it up randomly from the hanger, because of it's color. Green. Lacus was very pleased by her choice, and without any second thoughts, she asked (more like forced) Cagalli into trying it on. And Viola. _

_As for her shoes, a gren and white colored strappy stillettoes with lace for the strap graced her feet._

_Kira approached her, still stunned, offering his hand , saying: "Cagalli..err...You really looked...stunning.."_

_She blushed at this remark. She didnt expected this coming from him too! Knowing him, after he had mistaken her for a boy and have a one stunning beauty for a fiancee, this remark is very much rare for him to say._

_Lacus giggled at the sight of this and quickly ushered the two to the Mansione's front. The limo that was going to take her to her date was already thre, waiting._

_"Goodluck now!" Lacus waved as she boarded her car._

_"Turn him into a Man!" Kira joked, earning weird, scary loks from both Kisaka and LAcus._

_"My lady has grown!" Mana buried her face in tissues handed to her by a maidservant who was also sharing her sympathy ._

_"You have really found your wings now Lady Cagalli..I'm sure your Father is very happy, seeing you like this!" Kisaka turned away, averting his view, hiding his now tearfull visage._

_She was waving them good bye as the limo went on it's way, to the place of their Fateful meeting._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Maniacal Writer's note:_**

Finally! Phew! Got this one up! I've been busy this dast few days, with a looming depression made me write some tragic fix...Hope you guys would like it!

_**Chapter 4: Consequences of an Unselfish Act.**_

He arrived as quickly as he could, boarding the shuttle with only his gun tucked under his coat and his portfolio. He doesnt want to bring her along, but she insisted so here they are now, staring in the eyes of the man who took care of the woman he had once loved and had left.

"Kisaka how is..."

A hard punched ragged him in the face, throwing him across the field. Of course, she quickly rushed to his side, wiping the blood from his cheek with her own hankerchief.

"So you are Meyrin Hawke? I believe we had met before, But we were not properly introduced."

"Yes I am..I'm sorry about this..." She spoke in her humblest voice, keeping her head down, as if she was scared of him somehow.

Kisaka offered his handshake to her and gave a grim smile. Her hand, though smooth and very feminine was cold and sweaty, not to mention trembling with fear and anxiety. Then, turning to the man, he offered his hand to help him get up.

"I'm sorry about that... I just wanted to take out my frustrations. We have been looking for almost 3 hours straight, and still without any results."

"It's ok. I understand. I'm sorry I have to bring her along. She said she just wanted to clear things up. Hope you can understand."

Kisaka nodded but kept his silence as they boarded their ride. Both of his companions were very uneasy, especially the girl.

_So this was the girl Cagalli was jealous of...She kinda look stupid though..._

He chuckled at this thought, but the thought of Cagalli shook off his fun.

_I pray to Houmea her safety..Or else I wont be able to face her father_

They arrived at the Headquarters of the search squad after few minutes of ride. A distraught Lacus welcomed them and showed them to the already tired but still searching Kira, who was in the cockpit of the kneeling Strike Freedom. Somehow delighted in seeing his friend, he immediately went down to greet them.

"Athrun! Meyrin. I'm so glad you can make it here!" Traces of exhaustion lined his face. Lacus stood beside him, burying her face in his shoulder for comfort.

"Kira! I came as I fast as Icould! How's the search going?"

Kira turned his face away. "We're still on it..."

"I 'll help then.. Somehow I feel guilty about this...If I only explained it clearly to her..then..then.."Athrun cant find the proper words to continue. He felts like he betrayed her by leaving her just like that..without even explaining to her why he needed to leave her...

_It was for her own good. I was distracting her from her responsibilities, she was already neglecting a lot of things and still we werent able to make both ends meet...and..I was just not worthy of all those..._

"It's alright, Athrun-san.. It's not your fault..She made her decision about..." Meyrin tapped his back for comfort, unconsciously irritating Kisaka.

Without a warning, he forced the girl into his glaring eyes, and shouted at her with his harshest voice

"WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE CAGALLI LIKE THAT? YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHO SHE REALLY IS! YOU JUST KNOW..."

Meyrin was shocked to the core when Kisaka started screaming at her. Kira calmed Kisaka down as Lacus and Athrun comforted the shocked Meyrin.

"Kisaka-san, Please settle down! Meyrin didnt mean it that way..."

"Then she should just shut her mouth up and dont poke her nose here!"

"Kisaka-san!" Lacus was not surprised with Kisaka's outburst but was sorry for Meyrin who was now on the brink of tears. She gave Athrun a weak smile and ushered the devastated Meyrin to the Search camp.

"I'll take care of her..Dont worry"

Athrun watched as Lacus and Meyrin disappeared from the view. Then he turned to face the angry Kisaka and the calm Kira.

"Kisaka-san, I begging your forgiveness in behalf of Meyrin-chan..she just wanted to "

"No..it's ok..I'm just tired...I'll just take a breather in the HQ, go check up on the progress of the search... " He turned to both of them and excused himself.

Kira saw the anxiety building on his friend's face. He gave him a comforting pat on the back and smiled. "It's not your fault...He's just tired and frustrated by this..."

"I dont know what to say...This wouldnt had happened if I just told her the truth..." Athrun was slowly breaking apart. Kira grabbed him by his shoulders, straightening him.

"You did what you have to do...This was what Cagalli chose for herself. By the way, how's that report coming up? You guys have a lead already on this _Project Requiem_ thing?"

"Waltfied-san took me out of the mission. He said I must focus on protecting Cagalli, like what you are doing. He and Mwu-san are still working on it and there's a little bit of progress now..."

"A little bit? These people are very good with hiding then..." _This isnt good then..._

"Yes...also, Waltfield-san said to be careful. Lacus and Cagalli are one of the most influencial people in at this time... Chances are, they are the ones who will be the first to be targeted. That's why I was sent back..."

"Do you think this is a part of their plan?" _Another storm is coming..._That old sad look is back on Kira's face again, a reminder of the past battels he had so wholeheartedly fought.

Athrun shrugged. "No... Based on the info we got from our insider, they are still on hiatus...apparently, they are still waiting for something...and that something is what we need to find out."

"I see...I'm a bit relieved hearing that. But it doesnt change the fact that Cagalli is still in danger..Do you want to help me with the search?"

"Honestly, what kind of question is that?" Athrun forced a smile.

"Then I would have the Just" Athrun cut him off. He gave a determined smile and replied.

"I'll go on foot...I just need a car and I'll go.."

oo0O0oo

_She arrived just in time for their date. But he was already there, judging by his car parked outside. the moment she got inside the garden restaurant, every body's eyes were on her. The waiter even bumped his self on the post when she passed him, making her blush at the same time, giggled. _

_She found him sitting in a table, by the fountain. He was in his navy blue coat and his favorite shirt. yet there was something wrong with him. She can put her finger on it but somehow, there's something strange in his eyes. Something that made her heart hesitate. Yet, the innocent thought of him prevailed over her anxious heart, and a smile from him took away all the doubts in her heart._

_He stood up and took her hand and bestowed a light kiss on it. Her heart was beating wildly, anxious of what his reaction might be to her "unusual appearance". Her heart was beating racing fast, with random thoughts coming in and out of her mind._

_**What if he doesnt like my outfit?**_

_**What if he laughs at me?**_

_**What if ..what if...**_

_"Cagalli..."_

_"Wha Athrun!" Color in her face heightened, when she saw Athrun standing in front of her._

_**Oh no..I think he doesnt like it..What should I do?**_

_"You look beautiful..." Athrun had his face turned away from her, hiding his blushing face._

_She smiled at his compliment and bestowed a kiss on his cheek for it. "Shall we take a seat now?"_

_"Err..Yes.."_

_She nervously took her seat he held out for her. Now she was sure of it.He looked uneasy as if there was something bothering him. Something that amde her feel scared._

_Moments of bitter sweet silence made it haven between them. Only the clattering of silverwares and shy menaingfull smiles made them look like a couple. Aside from that, their ususal magic has mysteriously disappeared._

_**Did I do something wrong?**_

_**Why is it this happening?**_

_"Cagalli...there's..."_

_  
"Athrun!"_

_Attempting to break the numbing silence, she decided to speak up. Yet only made the gap worst as she accidentally cut him off._

_"You first.."_

_"No you first.."_

_"No..you're the lady here so you first."_

_Defeated, she obliged. "Anousa, is..is there something bothering you, Athrun? I mean, you havent been yourself lately and, I was...I ..was worried that I did something...wrong.."_

_That did it. His face stiffened and that faraway look in his eyes made thier presence again._

_"Actually, there is.."_

_She stiffened at his words. Her fists curled at her lap, holding her emotions inside. Her heart was slowly unnerving, every fiber in her being trembling, bracing for the words he was about to say. Gathering enough strenght, he asked for the reason of this mistake, she had done, even though at the back of her mind, she already knows._

_"I think..I think this isnt going to work anymore. I mean, after all we had been doing and..."He said these words with a serious calm face. He didnt show any hesitation, only a glimpse of sadness told her, he was hiding the truth from her._

_"I see..."Her voice was obviously breaking, but she was trying hard not to show it. She bit her trembling lip, as she tried to calm her trembling soul. Fighting back the tears, she forced a smile._

_"It's not your fault..Its just that, with everything's that's been happening and I feel like I was just making thing worst for you."_

_"Worst? What are you talking about!" She cant help it anymore. Tears started rolling down, as she continued hiding her emotions inside. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldnt help the tears from falling. _

_"I have been distracting you. And Both of us had been in tight positiopns ever since we started this. We're starting to neglect our responsibilities and that isnt good.You do get what I'm trying to say right?"_

_"Yes.." She gave a meek bow, a bow that allowed her tears to fall. She was hurting, hurting deep inside, with a pain much more painfull than her father's death nor the ORB's downfall. Her heart was breaking as each fiber of her being tremble with pain._

_"I...I.." He knew this will happen.What a lame excuse for a man he is! But what choice could he have? This mission is very much risky with only a few people involved, what more if she knew! She'd probably go and try to go with him, leaving behind her responsibilities again, just like before! So no matter how much he hurts to do this, he must! Even though, right now, all he wanted to do is gather her in his arms and whisper to her ears that he didnt mean those things and he was just forced to do it for her own good. That he stil loves her so much that he's ready to give up everything in his power to make her happy...But her safety means a lot to him, more than his feelings for her.._

_"It's alright..I understand what you're trying to say..." He called their relationship a thing. As if it doesnt meant anything to him..._

_"Cagalli..I..."_

_She stood up, her eyes hidden from his view. "Excuse me but I suddenly forgot I have an emergency meeting...I have to go.."_

_He also stood up, wanting to do what his heart and mind have been silently ranting to do: take her in his arms and tell her that he's sorry. Yet, al he can do was stand there and watch her leave, leaving him behind._

_**I'm sorry Cagalli. Kira, I'm returning your sister to your care now..Take good care of her...**_

_He took his mobile phone and punched in some numbers. After few rings, the other line spoke, asking him if he's ready. _

_"Yes. Prepare my shuttle then. I'm leaving as soon as possible. I'll just make some calls._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lazy Maniacal Author's notes:** Geez, I'm such a BUM.I almost forgotten about this fix. . Gomen ne, Minna-san…_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Rain falling on the Cedars.**_

_The rain had finally stopped, leaving the trees and the grass all soaked in rainwater. Everything under the infinite, boundless skies. Including this poor soul._

_She had sought refuge under an old tree from both the rain and her pursuers. Yet the old tree could only grant temporary refuge from both the villains and the rain. But still, she was grateful for the tree, for even for a moment, it gave her piece of sanctuary, and thus, allowed her to gain her strength to continue._

_Thanking the old tree, she tried standing to continue her running. But the blinding white pain on her head and her side kept her down. She touched her aching side. It was still bleeding and the bullet was still inside of her. Her head was bleeding too, from the impact she barely escaped from. She was thankful to Houmea for that._

_She tried standing up again, this time, asking the old tree for help. She leaned against the wise old tree's trunk as she slow made her way up. When she already up, she smiled at the old tree and continued on her way._

_She didn't regret this decision. She was in fact happy she did. She was able to see the people whom her father cared for and at the same time, drove them away. They didn't seem to understand the path her father chose and the path she chose were one at the same. Or it is?_

_She had been walking for sometime now. Drops of blood trailed behind her as she continued on._

_In this moment, her heart craved for someone she knew will never be there. Someone who is very far away from her now._

_If he learns of this current situation, would he cast his responsibilities away and rush to her side?_

_Or would he just send his men to look for her?_

_If she dies, would he care? Would he rush his way here and mourn for her? Or would he just sent a dozen bouquets and have a memorial built for her?_

_Those thoughts were the last thing that was on her mind, before the searing wave of pain took over her._

* * *

_**Earlier...**_

She arrived at the place were the caller told her to meet. It was the old abandoned Cemetery that was built during her Father's rule. The gravestones were gone now, but some of the old memories were still there, like the old mausoleum, now covered with mosses and ferns, and the ruins of the once majestic Gazebo that stood there once.

The skies were in the mood in sympathizing with her as the cold winds blew against her coat. The rumbling of the clouds warned her of the incoming storm. The eerie silence with only the company of the cold bitter wind enveloped the whole place as she stood there waiting.

"So you did come. I thought you would just go and hide under your bed."

She nearly jumped at the sound of the voice, sad and melancholic, yet very intimidating...

"I will not run away from you." She turned her back to face the man. And she was surprised to see there were two of them.

A girl, in her late teens was standing behind the man aiming a gun at her. Her eyes were as blue as the dark skies. Her pale face was illuminating with sadness, with her billowing black hair caressing her face softly. She seems to be confident with the way she stood there, ready to fire the gun any time.

The man however, in his late 30's, has a very serene looking face, calm as the infinite skies. A mean looking scar ragged down from his left shoulder down to his elbow. His kept his hands tucked in his pockets, as if he was hiding something.

"I'm here now, what do you want?"

"Want? You're very brave Ms. Athha. But honestly. Can you give what I want?" He surveyed her stiff form, with the child's eyes unwavering at her.

"My family was of different genes. Both my wife and daughter were coordinators and my son was a Natural. When the strife between the Coordinators and Naturals began, we were relieved to have migrated here in ORB. But, after the War started over 5 years ago, our family started to drift apart. Your father deceived my family and me! I always adored your Father for his achievements and his ideals… Ideals that I thought would finally create a perfect harmony between our Races. But…His foolish ideals were nothing but lie! Your wretched ideals had ruined my family apart! My wife...My wife lost her sanity and killed our son!! Can you imagine seeing your own son being butchered by your own wife? And my daughter…my daughter suffered unbearable harassments and humiliation from your beloved Natural citizens, "

"My daughter witnessed it all! Shocking her to the core, making her lost her sense of speech afterwards. Then some Naturals harassed her, raping her in both body and mind, completely. And I, I who had been enduring all these, believing in your frigging' ideas, lost both my limbs during that last battle!"

"And I thought, WTF I was believing in your ideals if it didn't do me any freaking good? And since you're still following those nonsense ideals your bastard father had started, I take it that I should extract my revenge on you. So prepare to meet your Father… lady Cagalli Yula Athha…

The birds nestling peacefully in their homes flew of to safety after 3 frigid shots screamed through the silent air, drawing the attention of a certain blue haired man and his friend.

"Cagalli!"

* * *

I know I know..

I'm so late... . please RxR..I beg of you..please!

I'll give you a lollipop if you do!


End file.
